Watch the Watchers
by agailahavah
Summary: First crack at a Tiva story, starting off small. More will come with more stories. It is just the way they look at each other.
1. Just a look

Time seemed to stand still, their surroundings melted away when ever they locked eye's. Noise ceased and everything around them blurred into a dull slow motion. The brown of her eyes and the green of his melted together and teased them with thoughts of each other. When their eyes met there seemed to be no wrong in the world, no more bad people for them to chase, no more killers to catch, no more love ones to break the devastating news to. It was an overpowering feeling that Tony and Ziva both felt, but are yet to fully discuss. They've hinted, gestured and wished. When they are apart everything they do some how leads their minds back to one another. This would drive them both insane. They objected and persevered through their fantasies and for what?

_Fear?_

Ziva has never been one to fear, neither has tony.

Tony peered over his desk directly focusing on Ziva. Her hair was down, curly and was neatly dangling over her shoulders. Her top loose, clinging to her petite frame. She rolled her neck to relieve tension every once and a while as her eyes strained at her computer screen. Easily the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Ziva wrote, would pause for a moment and then type. Deep in his day dreaming he did not realize Ziva has stopped working and was looking at him curiously. DiNozzo managed to pull himself out of his trance to find that she was staring right at him.

Their eyes locked, engulfing the squad room with an intense feeling of lust drenched in anticipation.

He did nothing, expecting that the next words to come out of her mouth would be "May I help you Tony?"

She opened her mouth slightly and breathed in, preparing to speak, yet nothing came out. Instead she tilted her head, gave a flick to re-position her hair and flashed him a half smile.

She had no idea how crazy that half smile of her drove him.

Tony did the same in return as he wondered if she knew he was thinking about her... Ziva shortly broke their eye contact shifting her focus back to the cold case report she was persisting to work on despite having no luck.

Tony's thoughts remained with Ziva and looking back at her minutes later she was still smiling, but her face strained as she tried not to.

**She knew.**


	2. Noticeable

Tony had enough, time to call it quits he thought to himself. He shuffled the investigation papers back into one semi-neat pile as his mind still lingered on Ziva. He could smell her, nothing over powering. Her scent signaled safety for tony, it grounded him. Made him think about her, them, what could be, what should be. It gave him the strangest feeling of peace, just having her around brightened his dismal days.  
Tony had changed, his womanizing ways were a thing of a past. That's the way he wanted it. He had his fun, he wanted something meaningful. He shook his head as he realized how corny that thought sounded. Ziva wasn't packing up, she was still busy working.  
Tony wanted to spend as much time with Ziva as he possibly could without making it obvious, without having to tell Ziva. Working together was perfect, ever since she came to NCIS it made his view of the place so much better. Working with her ensured that they see each other every week day, some nights and most weekends. It was the perfect cover. He shuddered at the thought of her knowing that, it would make things awkward, wouldn't it?

I mean Tony got every hint Ziva threw at him, but for some reason it seemed to good to be true. That a women, as perfect as Ziva, would even consider herself being with Tony. That is however what he wanted more then anything in this world, Ziva to be his.  
Ziva hadn't been working for over half an hour, she had been sitting there staring at her computer screen, moving the mouse and pretending to click every so often so Tony wouldn't catch on. She wanted so desperately to say "Lets get out of here Tony, go and get a drink. Go back to your house, watch movies until we fall asleep in each other arms until you wake up in the early hours of the morning, softly nudge me awake and carry me slowly to your bed. We would sleep intertwined with each other, exactly like they did in Paris"

... Possibly not all of that, maybe just the "Lets get a drink" part

No she thought to herself. No way!

He resumed looking at Ziva but quickly stopped himself, it must of made her feel so uncomfortable every time she looked up and saw him intently watching her every move. It in fact didn't, she took great pleasure it being able to distract Tony by doing the slightest things.  
If she breathed in a little deeper then usual, he would notice  
If she ran her fingers through her hair, he would notice.  
If she sighed, he would notice.  
If she rolled her neck from one side to another, he would notice.  
She'd pretty much just have to twitch and he would be fixated on her. She loved it.

They both started slowly packing up. Tony moved his pen to his top draw. Ziva placed her stapler back where it usually sits. They fiddled like this for ten whole minutes. Usually they would've been busting out of their seats and sprinting for the elevator. Tonight the tension was denser then usual. It was undeniable. Amidst dragging the leaving process out to unbelievable lengths they would both glance at each other, then look away. Both of them knew it was so incredibly juvenile but what wasn't with them. Two adults, with clear feelings that could be seen by the most daft people putting off enjoying their time together in fear that the other one doesn't feel the same way.  
Finally they had nothing left to do but stand up and grab their gear. This couldn't be slowed down as it would've been far to obvious to one another. Their eyes met.

Tony reluctantly rose from his chair, maintaining eye contact with Ziva the whole time.  
Ziva followed her partners move standing and leaning her weight upon her desk. Meeting his deep gaze.  
Tony reached for his bag, picked it up and looked her up and down. She looked so alluring leaning against her desk in such an inviting manner...  
Ziva also grabbed her bag much quicker then Tony and fixated on his groin area, sending him a clear message.  
Tony noticed, shocked as thoughts of her reciprocating his fantasies darted through his mind.  
There they were, bags in hands, standing up, looking straight at each other.  
Ziva had enough, she knew how stupid it was. She was sick of dodging the bullet (so to speak)  
Tony was frustrated with himself, very special Agent Anthony DiNozzo wasn't one to beat around the bush...  
Ziva and Tony both had an over whelming feeling rising in them. They both breathed in, anticipating saying the words that scared them so much.  
In unison, with a remarkably loud tone they both spoke at once.  
"Do you want to go and get a drink" Ziva said, her voice high pitched and unsure.  
"Lets go and hang out" Tony blurted out, his voice husky and weary.

McGee who had been sitting their with them the whole time, watching their sultry looks and now this most awkward of exchanges paused, grabbed his gear quickly and took off for the elevator at the speed of light. Goodnight guys he murmured as he hurried past them both, impatiently pressing the elevator button until the doors opened. Tim jumped inside, and hit the button to go to Abby's lab.

Ziva and Tony remained alone, silent.  
"You and me should go, and..." Ziva stuttered  
"G-g-get a drink and some dinner" Tony added cautiously, then he added "Pizza and beer, everybody loves pizza and beer"  
"Sounds like a plan" Ziva mentioned as quick as lighting not wanting Tony to change his mind.  
As they stumbled out from behind their desks they continued to approach the elevator. Tony placed his hand slightly on Ziva's back.  
And that when they both noticed, it was on.


End file.
